En el corazón de una kunoichi
by Galy
Summary: Después de una misión que resultó mal, Ino se enfrenta a la cruel marginación que sufren todas las kunoichi que usan su cuerpo como un arma. Al mismo tiempo debe lidiar con el amor no correspondido que siente por Shikamaru. Pero el amor florece hasta en los suelos más áridos. Ino X Kiba.
1. Capítulo 1

**EN EL CORAZÓN DE UNA KUNOICHI**

**Capítulo 1**  
**"De cómo siempre hay una primera vez para todo"**

La primera vez que las cosas salieron mal, ella lloró. Y también reconsideró toda su forma de vida.

_"__Todas las cosas suceden por algo"._

Definitivamente esa tenía que ser la frase más idiota del mundo. A modo de ver de Ino Yamanaka, todo ser humano que la utilizase debía ser indudablemente alguien emocionalmente perezoso. Ella creía firmemente que uno mismo se forja su propio destino. Y es en el choque de voluntades individuales que surgen las vicisitudes de la vida, como hilos que se entretejen en la compleja trama que los débiles mentales suelen llamar "destino".

La rubia era alta, guapa y poseedora de un cuerpo sensualmente curvilíneo. Tenía un físico envidiado por todas las mujeres de Konohagakure y deseado por cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas. Sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas estaban enmarcados por pestañas naturalmente largas y rizadas. Su piel era suave, clara, sin ninguna marca o cicatriz que atentara contra su perfección.

Además era una excelente ninja. Pertenecía al clan Yamanaka, maestros de las artes de dominación mental. Era parte de la segunda generación del Ino-Shika-Cho, legendario trío de ninjas que al conjugar sus técnicas podían ser mortíferos. Sarutobi Asuma había sido su sensei. Era una habilidosa médico ninja. También era una de las primeras mujeres de su clan en destacar profesionalmente.

Y aunado a todo ello, había aprendido a dominar las artes kunoichi. Manejaba el abanico con talento innato. Era extremadamente femenina, elegante y delicada en sus modales. Conocía el lenguaje de las flores y dominaba la ejecución de la ceremonia del té. Sabía maquillarse y vestirse. Danzaba con asombrosa gracilidad y era una actriz muy convincente.

Tenía un carácter dominante y difícil. Era un tanto voluble y explosiva, pero ello sólo era reflejo de su profunda sensibilidad. Habiendo dejado muchos prejuicios sociales atrás, se había convertido en un ser humano empático y noble. En contraste tenía gran fortaleza mental, era osada y vivía devorando la vida a manos llenas.

Ino creía en el poder de la verdad y la franqueza. Odiaba cuando la gente se andaba por las ramas, incapaz de llamar a las cosas por su nombre.

_"__No hay mal que por bien no venga"._

Ino Yamanaka no creía en el karma, ni en ninguna clase de balance sobrenatural de energías por el que la tristeza de un momento le debiera ser recompensada con alguna alegría futura. Pensó que de ser cierta la frase, su inverso también debía aplicar. Entonces todas sus bendiciones no podrían ser otra cosa sino la amarga promesa de tristezas venideras y tendría que odiar al susodicho destino por no haberle permitido escoger ser una mujer fea, tonta y gris.

Se encontraba sentada en la cima del monumento a los Hokage, preguntándose honestamente si la elección de convertirse en ninja había sido la mejor. A sus 19 años descubrió que nunca había en realidad dimensionado el sacrificio implícito que conllevaba la vida de los shinobi. Había tenido que lidiar con la muerte de muchos shinobi, incluidos su padre y su sensei. Había vivido la devastación de la guerra. A su corta edad había visto tantas cosas, pero jamás había experimentado el sacrificio en carne propia. Ella, que desde pequeña había pregonado a los cuatro vientos que daría su vida por Konoha, miraba la aldea a sus pies y se preguntaba si la gente de ahí abajo valoraría todo lo que los shinobi hacían por ellos.

No pudo contener una lágrima rebelde que resbaló por su mejilla, y abrazando sus piernas fuertemente contra el pecho, recordó cómo esa última misión se había llevado un trozo de su alma. Se preguntó si algún día ello dejaría de doler y se convertiría en un recuerdo triste y borroso. Se preguntó si algún día podría mirarse al espejo y reencontrar algo de la inocencia que hoy ya no brillaba en sus ojos.

—_Mendokusai…_

Una voz familiar a su espalda la paralizó de pronto. Con el mayor disimulo que pudo, se limpió a prisa los rastros de lágrimas. Miró a Shikamaru tomar asiento a su lado con completa calma, sin mirarla al rostro. El muchacho suspiró sonoramente con la vista fija en la aldea, que se extendía al pie de la montaña. En un gesto que el ninja claramente calificaría de "problemático", pasó un perezoso brazo por los hombros de la rubia sin preguntar ni decir nada.

Eso fue el detonante. Hasta el momento había mantenido a raya sus emociones, decantándose más por racionalizar la situación que por lamentarse. Pero aquel gesto de Shikamaru rompió su débil resolución, desatando el llanto amargo y descontrolado. Escondió el rostro entre sus rodillas y lloró como una niña desprotegida. Lloró con pasión y desenfreno, vaciando todo el dolor, lamentando la serie de desafortunados eventos que la habían llevado a aquel desdichado momento. Apenas fue consciente de cómo el abrazo sobre su hombro se apretó, obligándola a pegarse más contra el maestro de las sombras, llevándola a llorar en el pecho de aquel. Lloró hasta vaciarse de todo pensamiento, emoción y energía. Lloró hasta que no pudo derramar una lágrima más y el sólo hecho de respirar se convirtió en un ejercicio extenuante.

Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, era difícil decirlo. Sin embargo, Ino aún no tenía fuerzas para recomponerse y Shikamaru no tenía la menor prisa por decir nada. Ino se preguntó si el amo de las sombras ya había deducido qué la hizo llorar de aquella manera, pero no se atrevía a preguntar ni a decir nada porque la vergüenza se lo impedía. La rubia secó las lágrimas de sus ojos de la mejor manera que pudo y volvió a clavar la mirada en la aldea. Shikamaru mantenía un brazo perezoso alrededor de los hombros de la rubia y los ojos surcando el cielo en busca de nubes, sin exigir ninguna clase de explicación.

—Shikamaru —la voz de Ino lo regresó al presente—. ¿Acaso no llega hoy Temari? ¿No deberías estar con ella?

—Temari está en la torre Hokage en una junta, así que vine aquí a ver las nubes.

—Y entonces me viste aquí… qué problemático, ¿no?

Shikamaru sonrió socarronamente ante el comentario de su amiga.

—¿Sabes, Ino? No sé qué sea mejor… deducir por mi cuenta qué te está afectando así, o fingir que no me entero de nada y preguntar directamente. En cualquier caso, algo me dice que no obtendría la verdadera respuesta. ¿Es sobre la misión, cierto? Pertenecer a la Unidad de Estrategias y Tácticas de Guerra ayuda a que uno se entere de cosas…

—No puedo discutir sobre mis misiones, Shika… es clasificado —murmuró Ino con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que no estés así? —le preguntó el moreno—. En verdad asusta verte así… tan callada y poco problemática.

Por primera vez en los últimos 3 días, Ino rió alegremente.

—_Baka_… ya has hecho más que suficiente. Además es momento de regresar. Y tú deberías ir a buscar a Temari.

—_Mendokusai_…

Los dos se pusieron en pie y, en un impulso del momento, Ino se acercó a su amigo y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias por hacerme compañía, Shikamaru.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**"De cómo sobreponerse a las terribles primeras veces"**

Ino decidió que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Aunque no podría haber contado con todos los elementos para decidir si la vida shinobi era la mejor opción antes de dedicarse a ello, ahora era una kunoichi. Era una mujer madura que elige y vive con sus decisiones. Podría haber renunciado. Pudo haberlo hecho cuando su sensei o su padre murieron. Pudo haber argumentado que debía buscar una forma de vida más segura que le permitiera perpetuar la existencia de su clan. Pudo haberse decantado por tareas que la sacaran de la primera línea de fuego, como formar parte del equipo médico, o incluso dedicarse a atender la florería de tiempo completo.

Decidió que después de aquella conversación con Shikamaru, ya había llorado suficiente. Decidió que tendría que replantearse algunas ideas con las que había crecido, o más bien, permitir que esas ideas evolucionaran como ella misma lo había hecho. En el fondo, una parte de su corazón se había aferrado a seguir creyendo en cuentos rosas con finales felices, aunque fuera ya lo suficiente mayor para saber que la vida no funciona así. Era tiempo de madurar y empezar a forjar su propio destino con las cosas que la vida iba poniendo en su camino. Ella no necesitaba un príncipe azul y si el final feliz no llegaba por sí solo, ella buscaría su propio final feliz.

También decidió que sus motivos para ser una shinobi eran los correctos. No eran los principios los que estaban mal, quizá algunos de los métodos sí, pero al final ella creía firmemente en el propósito. Se recordó la razón por la cual había accedido a ir en aquella misión y decidió que no iba a retractarse, _que no quería retractarse_, de las razones por las cuales accedió.

Ella era una kunoichi hecha y derecha. Era un arma al servicio de Konoha, empleada para mantener la paz en su país. Todo shinobi hacía sacrificios por su país y, el que ella había hecho, había valido para frustrar una conspiración que en el peor de los escenarios habría erosionado las relaciones diplomáticas con Sunagakure de manera importante.

Ino suspiró y decidió que tenía dos opciones. Por un lado, podría sentir lástima por sí misma y eventualmente convertirse en una mujer amargada que reniega de todo lo que una vez juró defender. Por el otro, podría simplemente dejar de llorar y seguir con su vida.

El ocaso pintaba el cielo de colores anaranjados y llenaba de luz cálida su habitación a través de las claras cortinas que se encontraban cerradas. Acababa de salir de bañarse y aún se encontraba envuelta en la toalla mientras se miraba al espejo y reflexionaba. Hoy saldría con Sakura a tomar unos tragos y pondría fin a todo el drama de la semana previa.

Ino dejó que la toalla se deslizara hasta el piso y comprobó que su piel volvía a ser inmaculada. Era una mujer realmente sensual, pensó. Tenía un aspecto físico perfecto, que le ganaba siempre la atención de todos a su alrededor, ya fuera ésta deseable o indeseable. Decidió que le gustaba ser Yamanaka Ino, la irresistible rubia que nadie podía ignorar. Se vistió con un vestido sencillo que se amoldaba a su perfecta figura y cubría su pecho con recato, pero que mostraba un atrevido escote en la espalda. Terminó de maquillarse, recogerse el cabello y calzarse unas sandalias. Admiró su imagen en el espejo para comprobar que nuevamente había logrado vencer a la vulgaridad y su apariencia era fresca, elegante y sexy.

Sakura ya la esperaba cuando llegó al bar. Su amiga estaba sentada en la barra, con un frasco de sake enfrente.

—¡Frentona! —la llamó sonriente desde la puerta del bar, haciéndose oír por sobre las conversaciones de todos.

—¡Cerda! —Sakura correspondió su sonrisa.

Siempre era así. Ino saludaba con un insulto a voz en cuello y un abrazo afectuoso.

—Ese vestido que llevas está increíble, frente de marquesina. Claro que a mí se me vería mejor, pero tengo que admitir que te ves bien.

—¡Sueña, cerda! Tendrías que adelgazar dos tallas para poder entrar en este precioso vestido —replicó Sakura con fingido gesto de indignación, pero clara picardía brillando en sus ojos.

—¡¿Me estás diciendo gorda, frentona?! —exclamó Ino con fingida rabia y, señalando a sus caderas curveadas, agregó—. ¡Esto que ves aquí tiene el poder de hacer babear al País del Fuego entero!

Las dos chicas se miraron retadoramente y, tras breves instantes de electrizante silencio, rompieron a reír con ganas. Algunos shinobi a su alrededor las miraron por un instante con recelo y, al reconocer a las dos kunoichis, resoplaron y volvieron a sus propias conversaciones. El bar estaba bastante concurrido, aunque aún quedaban algunas mesas vacías aquí y allá.

—¡Te extrañé, Ino! Hace más de una semana que regresaste de tu misión y no puedo creer que no hayas encontrado tiempo para salir.

—Sí, sí… ya sabes cómo es esto. Una kunoichi debe descansar y reponer sus energías después de salvar al mundo —bromeó la rubia, provocando una risilla por parte de su amiga. Ino tomó asiento en el banquillo al lado de Sakura y se sirvió un trago de la botella de licor de aquella.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu misión? —preguntó Sakura casualmente, sin embargo, provocando con sus palabras que un escalofrío se deslizara por la espalda de la rubia—. ¿Destrozaste algunas mentes ingenuas y primitivas, como tú las llamas?

—Tú sabes que las misiones son clasificadas, frente, y no podemos discutirlas. Aunque esta vez estoy segura que morirías de la envidia con mis divertidas aventuras —replicó Ino, con fingida frustración—. ¡Rayos! ¡Si tan sólo pudiera contarte!

—En otras palabras, estuviste tres meses enfrascada en la misión más aburrida del mundo, ¿o me equivoco?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Nada es aburrido cuando Yamanaka Ino está involucrada!

—Sí, claro, lo que tú digas…

Ino suspiró internamente con alivio. Aquella misión había sido probablemente la más trascendental de toda su vida y le había dejado cicatrices en el alma que jamás se borrarían. Sin embargo, se vitoreó internamente ante la inteligente manera en que había manejado la conversación. Tenía que admitirse que no había querido ver a Sakura por miedo a que ésta notara que había algo extraño con ella. Sin embargo, si había podido manejar su conversación con Sakura con la normalidad que había demostrado hasta ahora, no tendría que preocuparse por ella ni por nadie.

O eso es lo que ella creía, hasta que entraron al bar dos personas que hubiera deseado no ver ese día: Nara Shikamaru de la mano de su novia Temari. Entonces sintió cómo la pesadumbre que la había agobiado durante toda la semana volvía a ella.

—¡Venga, Ino! Quita esa cara —susurró Sakura con disimulo, al ver la expresión de la rubia a su lado—. Estoy segura que un día vas a conocer a un guapo shinobi que merezca y corresponda tu amor.

Ino suspiró profundamente, mientras concentraba su vista en el licor frente a ella. Por un segundo se sintió como una niña pequeña a punto de llorar, pero se recordó la promesa hecha ante sí misma de recuperar la normalidad en su vida. Por un lado, estar enamorada de su antiguo compañero de equipo, Nara Shikamaru, no ayudaba en absoluto a mejorar su estado de ánimo si se lo encontraba paseando con su novia cada dos por tres. Por el otro, Shikamaru era el único que sabía que algo había salido mal en su misión, por lo que verlo le recordaba lo que tanto quería dejar atrás.

—Tienes razón, frente. Ya debería estar acostumbrada a verlos juntos, ¿no? Además, creo que eso del amor no es para mí. Debe ser muy aburrido permanecer con la misma persona durante tanto tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**"De cómo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas"**

Días después, hacía una tarde cálida y brillante en Konoha. Algunas mujeres se movían con rapidez haciendo compras aquí y allá, había parejas paseando tranquilamente y niños jugando por todos lados.

Ino suspiró mientras veía la gente pasar frente a la florería. Había sido una mañana ajetreada. En días como ese, nunca faltaban los chicos que llegaban a su tienda a comprar un ramillete de flores para las chicas con las que tendrían una cita vespertina. Sin embargo, ya pasado el mediodía, el ritmo se aletargaba un poco, proveyéndole de un respiro antes de que otros tantos chicos con citas para esa noche, comenzaran a aparecer por el local.

Desde que su padre no estaba, mantener el negocio familiar no había sido fácil de empatar con sus responsabilidades como shinobi. Y aunque realmente le dedicaba tiempo al negocio familiar, su trabajo en la División de Interrogación y Tortura había probado ser mucho más que un simple reto. Aún recordaba cómo Morino Ibiki se había aproximado a ella poco después de la muerte de su padre, ofreciéndole un puesto en su equipo. Ella había aceptado inmediatamente, con la firme convicción de que seguir los pasos de su progenitor era la mejor forma de honrarlo, y que se haría digna del apellido Yamanaka al convertirse en la mejor kunoichi interrogadora que jamás haya tenido la aldea.

Todo había funcionado bien durante los primeros 3 años. Al principio sólo le habían asignado misiones al interior del cuartel, que normalmente consistían en interrogar prisioneros. Algunas veces había trabajado en la red de comunicaciones de la alianza shinobi y una vez muy tuvo que internarse en la mente de un prisionero moribundo para extraer información. Morino nunca le concedía un cumplido, pero reconocía que Ino había heredado el talento y el temple de acero de su padre.

No obstante, el verdadero reto había surgido dos meses atrás, cuando una de las kunoichi de la División le había propuesto llevar a cabo misiones especiales en campo. Ino era muy intuitiva y poseía un increíble talento para juzgar el carácter de las personas, además de ser una mujer hermosa y persuasiva, por lo que aquello no había sido una sorpresa. A veces, la extracción de información requería de otros talentos además de la invasión de las mentes o la tortura psicológica. Como los mejores platos de un chef, las misiones más importantes debían cocinarse a fuego lento, con estrategias milimétricas y mucha sutileza. Que Ino tuviera cualidades para cualquiera de los dos tipos de misiones, la convertía en la shinobi perfecta para las misiones de espionaje más delicadas de la aldea.

Ino recordó cómo aquella kunoichi le había comentado que este tipo de misiones podrían favorecer su currículo laboral, y permitirle convertirse rápidamente en una jounin de élite especializada en interrogación, una tokubetsu jounin. Claro está, no tendría permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia hablar sobre su verdadero trabajo en la Subdivisión de Interrogatorios Especializados.

Las misiones eran escasas y raras, pero de vital importancia. En ellas tendría que infiltrarse en ambientes hostiles, personificar una identidad diferente a la suya y evitar el uso de artes shinobi que pusiera en riesgo su identidad secreta. En pocas palabras, tendría que utilizar las artes kunoichi por excelencia: engaño, manipulación y seducción.

Le había tomado un mes de entrenamiento intenso aprender todas las bases necesarias para ejecutar las misiones. El objetivo siempre sería el mismo: obtener, deformar o destruir información. El truco estaba en la forma en que se infiltraría en el ambiente hostil, los medios que utilizaría para conseguir el objetivo y la forma en que escaparía. Ello requería de estrategia, así como de innumerables artificios y tretas que debían ejecutarse con pulcritud, para no delatar su identidad como shinobi de Konohagakure.

Las misiones siempre se llevaban a cabo en pares formados por una kunoichi interrogadora y un miembro seleccionado de ANBU. La interrogadora no llevaba consigo más armas que el engaño y la manipulación, lo que hacía vital contar con el respaldo de un ANBU. Si las misiones se ejecutaban correctamente, el ANBU únicamente actuaba como escolta, y a Ino le habían dicho que en los últimos 10 años no habían requerido ni una sola vez de la intervención de sus pares ANBU.

Y en efecto, aunque las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, la primera misión de Ino tampoco había requerido de la intervención de su compañero de misión. Ni su superior en la Subdivisión de Interrogatorios Especializados, ni el reporte presentado al Hokage, ni su compañero ANBU, jamás se enterarían de la clase de medidas de contención que la rubia había tenido que aplicar para mantener ese récord intacto y llevar la misión a éxito.

Cuando se dio cuenta de la línea de pensamientos que estaba siguiendo, Ino quiso golpearse. Por enésima vez, se prometió que no volvería a pensar en esa misión jamás. Entonces, la única otra razón que podía hacerla entristecer, entró caminando por la puerta de la florería.

—Hola, Ino.

—¡Shikamaru! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —saludó ella con un poco más de alegría de la necesaria.

—Eh… quiero comprar flores —respondió aquel con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

—¿Para Temari, no? ¡Picarón! ¡Quién hubiera dicho que tenías un lado romántico!

—Sí… sí, lo que sea. Tengo una cita con ella y mi madre dice que debo llevarle flores.

—¡Nara Shikamaru, si serás bruto! Por tu bien, nunca le digas a Temari que llevarle flores fue idea de tu madre. Esa es una de las maneras más rápidas de matar las pasiones en una chica.

—¡Qué problemático!

Ino encaró a su amigo con actitud de regañarlo. Sin duda, aquel shinobi podía tener más de doscientos puntos de coeficiente intelectual, pero era sumamente ingenuo en los temas del amor. Sin embargo, al verlo paseando por el lugar y mirando las flores, algo en su interior se revolvió. Recordó la calidez y protección que sintió en el abrazo de Shikamaru, mientras la consolaba en la cima de la montaña Hokage. Y sintió un regusto amargo al recordar también que aquella había sido la única vez que Shikamaru había tenido algún contacto físico con ella, fuera de los entrenamientos.

Se sintió estúpida y triste por millonésima vez en su vida. Desde pequeña había hecho las cosas mal en los terrenos del amor. Primero, vanagloriándose por su belleza exterior como una tonta superficial. Segundo, compitiendo estúpidamente con Sakura por el amor de Uchiha Sasuke, cuando ni siquiera conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para darle algún sustento real a aquel amor tan proclamado. Tercero, minimizando a todos los demás chicos de su generación, incluyendo a sus compañeros de equipo, Choji y Shikamaru. Cuarto, desdeñando a todos los hombres con su andar presumido y actuando como la soltera más cotizada de toda Konoha.

Conforme fue creciendo se dio cuenta de que actuaba como una niña tonta y superficial. Se dio cuenta que algunos hombres podían ser inteligentes, respetables, talentosos y capaces de mucha dulzura, tanto que no necesitaban ser unos adonis para ganar el corazón de una chica. Se dio cuenta que el amor no respeta apariencias físicas ni escalas de popularidad. Se dio cuenta que se había enamorado irremediablemente de Nara Shikamaru. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, se dio cuenta que Shikamaru se había enamorado de Sabaku no Temari.

Algunos años después, ahí estaba Shikamaru en su florería, comprando flores para otra chica. Una rubia con un cuerpo de pecado y un carácter muy fuerte, qué irónico. Si le hubiera dicho a Shikamaru que en realidad lo de Sasuke no había sido amor, sino un capricho, y si no hubiera sido tan cobarde, a lo mejor esa rubia podría haber sido ella. A lo mejor Shikamaru habría sido su primer beso, su primer noviazgo… el primero para tantas otras cosas.

—Eh, Ino… —el moreno la sacó de su ensoñación.

—¿Eh?

—Necesito tu ayuda… no sé qué flores comprar.

—Bueno, depende de la ocasión y qué mensaje quieres transmitir.

—Hoy cumplimos dos años de novios. Iremos a cenar a uno de esos lugares elegantes porque quiero regalarle algo muy especial —comentó el moreno, buscando algo en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco verde de jounin. Shikamaru colocó una cajita negra sobre el mostrador. Ino sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando la tomó en sus manos y, al abrirla, confirmó sus terribles sospechas. Un deslumbrante diamante adornaba una delicada sortija dorada y la miraba con burla desde el interior de su caja negra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**"De cómo no todas las penas pueden ahogarse en alcohol"**

Tras haber visto el anillo de compromiso que Shikamaru había comprado para Temari, Ino había saltado sobre su amigo para abrazarlo con fingida emoción, para felicitarlo de la manera más escandalosa que pudo. Después había arreglado un hermoso ramo con rosas rojas y lo había despachado rápido para que fuera a casa a vestirse con algo más presentable que su uniforme de jounin.

¿Por qué había hecho todo aquello? Porque Shikamaru era su amigo y una parte de ella estaba feliz de que fuese a dar un paso tan importante, con la seguridad de que él amaba profundamente a Temari y era igualmente correspondido. Pero también lo había hecho de la manera más escandalosa para que aquel se fuese rápido de la tienda y ella pudiera cerrar temprano, dándole tiempo para llorar con toda soltura el dolor de su corazón roto.

A partir de esa noche, Nara Shikamaru se convertiría en un eterno imposible. En alguien que nunca correspondería a su amor.

—¿Sabes, Ino? El alcohol no es la solución a los problemas —comentó Sakura a su lado, arrastrando las palabras un poco debido a la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

—Lo sé, frentona. Pero te anestesia un rato, ¿no crees? —Ino, en cambio, estaba hipando cada cinco palabras y a un paso de caer en una congestión etílica.

En la opinión de Ino, no había nada mejor para el mal de amores que embriagarse con tu mejor amiga. Ino hubiera querido llorar hasta que el corazón se le disolviera y escapara por los ojos en forma de lágrimas, pero la verdad es que no había podido. Así que después de secarse las pocas lágrimas que había derramado por Shikamaru, se arregló y salió en busca de Sakura. Sabía que su amiga tenía turno vespertino ese día, así que la espero pacientemente afuera del hospital, con la mirada un poco perdida. En cuanto vio a Sakura, corrió a abrazarla y se soltó a llorar en su hombro.

—¿Qué sucedió, Ino? —le había preguntado aquella, consolándola con palmaditas en su espalda.

—Shikamaru se va a casar —fue todo lo que había podido decir entre sollozos.

Dos horas después, estaban en el mismo bar de siempre, ahogando las penas de Ino en alcohol. Era un jueves muy concurrido, tanto que el mal estado de la rubia pasaba ligeramente desapercibido.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy triste, Sakura. ¡Soy demasiado guapa para estar triste! —exclamó una muy ebria Ino mientras contoneaba las caderas—. ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que cualquier imbécil en este mugroso bar daría lo que fuera por estar conmigo aunque fuera una sola vez!

—¡Ino! ¡Baja la voz! —Sakura sintió un poco de pena cuando algunos de los hombres a su alrededor voltearon a verlas indignados por el comentario y después comenzaron a escudriñar el cuerpo de la rubia con ojos zorrunos, para después otorgarle su descarada aprobación.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es la verdad! —respondió Ino tercamente, bebiéndose de golpe su trago.

En ese momento, Shiranui Genma se acercó a ellas con un senbon bailando entre su sonrisa juguetona.

—Hola, preciosa —le dijo a Ino, deslizando un brazo por su cintura y hablándole en un susurro seductor junto a su oído—. Te escuché solicitar la compañía de algún caballero presente en este "mugroso" bar.

—¡Piérdete, Genma! —replicó la rubia, apartando la mano del hombre de un manotazo y dándole la espalda. Pero Genma no se dio por vencido y la envolvió por la cintura con un abrazo sugerente, provocando que su pecho se pegara contra la espalda de ella y "accidentalmente" su pelvis chocara con el trasero de la chica.

—Vamos, muñeca, no te hagas la difícil… yo sé que te va a gustar mi compañía…

_"__Te va a gustar…"_

Las palabras la recorrieron como un latigazo, abriendo la puerta a algo que por poco no reconoció: terror. La sensación la había invadido de tal manera que incluso había atenuado los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, devolviéndole la consciencia de sus alrededores. En ese momento no pudo (ni intentó hacerlo) averiguar por qué la proposición indecorosa de Genma le ponía la piel de gallina. Sólo pudo reaccionar por instinto, algo peligroso cuando se trata de un shinobi, porque en ellos el instinto que predomina siempre es el asesino. En un segundo, Ino se había girado en el abrazo de Genma y lo amenazaba con un kunai a la altura del cuello.

—Te dije que te largaras, Genma.

El jounin sólo ensanchó la sonrisa aún más y movió el senbon en su boca con provocación.

—No asustas a nadie con esa actitud, Yamanaka —la miró descaradamente de arriba abajo, dejando que su mirada se detuviera un poco más de lo debido a la altura de su busto—. Y si no estás buscando un revolcón, no deberías ir por ahí calentándoles los huevos a los hombres.

Dicho eso, el jounin se apartó y dejó a las chicas en paz. Ino respiraba agitadamente, kunai apretado en mano. Continuaba mirando el punto donde había estado Genma con terror puro en la sangre y unas súbitas ganas de correr lejos, que sin embargo, Sakura había malinterpretado como una expresión de rabia.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos, ¿no crees? —le dijo suavemente Sakura, colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo no me voy de aquí hasta estar tan borracha que no pueda reconocerme a mí misma! —se empecinó Ino y le gritó al mesero de la barra—. ¡Hey, tú! ¡Queremos más shochu!

Y en menos de 20 minutos, Ino había bebido más que suficiente para recuperar el nivel de alcoholismo que el encuentro con Genma había disipado. Sakura había dejado de beber a la par de su amiga y la miraba con preocupación.

—En verdad no entiendo, frente, ¿por qué nunca me miró con otros ojos? ¿Acaso no le gusto? ¡Soy más guapa que ella! ¡Y vivo en la misma maldita aldea!

—Ino, eres una mujer con muchísimas cualidades, pero en el amor no se manda. Y aunque seas una mujer muy hermosa, creo que exageras al decir que todos los hombres del mundo están enamorados de ti.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Seguro que el imbécil de Nara tiene atole en las venas! ¡No puede ser el único maldito hombre en Konoha que no me tenga ganas y te lo voy a probar!

En ese momento un chico conocido por ambas se acercaba a la barra para pedir unas bebidas. Ino lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y entonces le gritó para llamar su atención.

—¡Eh, Kiba! —aquel tan sólo las miró desconcertado mientras la rubia ebria se le acercaba con paso decidido—. ¿A que soy guapa?

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué demonios, Ino?

—¡Responde, tarado! ¿Te parezco guapa?

—Bueno, yo… —Kiba se notaba un poco incómodo por la pregunta y por la invasión de su espacio personal. Sin embargo, no había poder humano que hiciera desistir a Ino cuando se empecinaba en algo.

—¡Vamos, sé un hombre y contesta! Tú que eres un mujeriego empedernido deberías poder darme una opinión objetiva —insistió la rubia. Entonces le habló con voz seductora, mientras deslizaba una mano por su pecho de manera sugerente—. ¿A que te gustaría encamarte con una mujer como yo? ¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo me veo desnuda? ¿O a qué saben mis besos? ¿A poco no me deseas aunque sea un poquito?

—Yamanaka, de verdad, este no es buen momen…

Sin embargo, Ino, en un acto de total arrebato, le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó en la boca. Un segundo después, sintió un tirón en su brazo y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**"De cómo sobrellevar el amargo recuento de los daños"**

Cuando Ino despertó a la mañana siguiente, lo primero que notó fue un dolor punzante en su cabeza y una tensión tirante en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Miró la habitación iluminada por una luz clara que insistía en colarse a través de las cortinas cerradas. Se dio cuenta que estaba en su departamento porque reconoció la habitación como la suya. Entonces notó un ligero mareo, producto de los remanentes de alcohol en su cuerpo.

Sintiendo una sed terrible quemarle la garganta, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina. En el sillón de la sala se encontraba Sakura, dormida en mala posición. Ino no recordaba cómo habían llegado a su departamento y tenía la sensación de que no quería recordar. Se acercó con sigilo a su amiga y al intentar acomodarla en una mejor posición, sólo logró despertarla.

—Cerda… —murmuró aquella—, ¿qué hora es?

—Las seis con treinta —murmuró Ino, tras un rápido vistazo al reloj de pared. Se sentía desorientada, como si de pronto hubiera perdido la noción de en qué día estaba—. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí, frente?

Sakura se incorporó en el sillón y de pronto la miró con enojo.

—¡Te cargué hasta aquí!

—Pero si no bebí tanto…

—No, pero no estabas consciente… —recriminó Sakura—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste?

Ino se masajeó las sienes despacio mientras forzaba su memoria. Recordaba el bar, trozos intermitentes de su conversación con Sakura, al atrevido de Shiranui Genma, a Kiba… ¡Kiba! Abrió los ojos como platos mientras se giraba para encarar a su amiga, que la veía con clara molestia.

—Yo… Kiba… ¡oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Dime que no hice lo que estoy pensando, Sakura!

—¡Pues sí! Acosaste y besaste a Inuzuka Kiba, quien por cierto iba acompañado de su celosa novia. La chica por supuesto, no se tomó nada bien tu juego y te noqueó con un puñetazo en el rostro.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

Ino se llevó una mano al rostro, entendiendo por qué su dolor de cabeza parecía más intenso del lado derecho, y corrió a mirarse en el primer espejo que encontró. Se sintió un poco confundida tras comprobar que su rostro parecía tan perfecto como siempre. ¿No debería tener un ojo morado o algo así?

—¡Utilicé ninjutsu médico para evitar la inflamación y el hematoma! —le gritó Sakura desde la sala.

Cuando regresó sobre sus pasos, Sakura ya se encontraba sentada en la barra de la cocina bebiendo un vaso de agua. Ino observó que su amiga empujaba ligeramente un segundo vaso en su dirección, así que se sentó a su lado y bebió un sorbo en silencio.

—Ino, eres mi amiga y te quiero —comenzó Sakura con tono serio—. Me duele que estés sufriendo y siempre vas a contar conmigo para descargar tus penas. Pero no puedo dejarte que sigas así.

—¿Que siga así cómo?

—Así, fingiendo que estás por encima de todo como para permitirte reconocer que te duele. Eres guapa, inteligente y una de las solteras más cotizadas de toda la aldea. Y eso tú lo sabes. No necesitas andar en bares preguntando a cualquier hombre para confirmarlo.

—No entiendo el punto de tu sermón, Sakura —minimizó la rubia con un mohín—. Yo no tengo problemas de autoestima.

—¡Lo sé! Pero si cada vez que vas a un bar te pondrás en la misma actitud que anoche, tengo que ponerte un alto.

Ino se indignó sobremanera ante la actitud de Sakura. Es cierto que la del pelo rosa mostraba una conducta más propia cuando estaban en público en comparación con ella misma, pero ¿cuándo rayos Sakura se había convertido en una autoridad moral? ¿Cuándo comenzó a sentirse con el derecho a señalarla? La rubia vio rojo y, con ganas de asestarle un buen golpe a su amiga, soltó el comentario más ácido que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—¡Vaya amiga me resultaste! ¡¿Entonces está bien emborracharse todos los días durante una semana cuando eres tú la que tiene el corazón roto, pero es inmoral cuando se trata de mí?!

—Ino, yo no quise decir eso…

—¡¿Acaso ya se te olvidó la operación "olvidar a Sasuke"?! ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo por mí ahora?

—Pero es que ayer tú…

—¡Ayer yo te necesitaba! ¡A mi amiga! ¡No a una madre regañona!

—Pero tú hiciste que…

—¡Pero nada! —en este punto, Ino ya tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas de rabia mezclada con decepción—. ¡Sólo necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado y me escucharas! ¡No tus malditos consejos que nadie…!

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, CERDA! —le gritó Sakura.

Ino estaba hiperventilando, pero no encontró fuerza para continuar con su retahíla de reproches. Jamás Sakura le había gritado de aquella forma, al menos nunca durante una conversación seria.

—Ayer hiciste algo más que emborracharte, Ino —comenzó Sakura—. Me queda claro que no era tu intención que las cosas tomaran el giro que tomaron, pero el daño está hecho.

—No te entiendo…

—Le coqueteaste descaradamente a la mitad del bar, te bebiste hasta el agua de los floreros y te quejaste a voz en cuello de que eres mejor que Sabaku No Temari.

—No… no entiendo… —Ino la miró pestañeando estúpidamente— que...

—Hasta ahí no tuve problemas en ser tu compañera de andanzas. Fue incluso divertido, algo así como una operación "olvidar a Shikamaru" —se rió Sakura por lo bajo—. Sin embargo, me preocupa que vayas por la vida gritando que eres mejor que Temari. Yo sé que tu corazón roto y el alcohol eran los que hablaban por ti y que muchas de las cosas que dijiste no las sientes en verdad. Pero estábamos en un bar lleno de shinobi que podrían conocer a Shikamaru y Temari, y meterte en aprietos si repiten lo que dijiste.

Ino sintió las mejillas enrojecer. No se había detenido ni un segundo a considerar aquello. En el fondo, respetaba a Temari e incluso le parecía simpática. ¿Qué pensaría Shikamaru si alguien le contara que ella, estando borracha, había insinuado que era un frígido por jamás haberla mirado con deseo? ¿O qué pensaría Temari si escuchara que la mejor amiga de su novio se consideraba una mejor opción para Shikamaru?

—¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a Kiba? —la pregunta de Sakura la sacó de su ensimismamiento y la intrigó.

—No.

—Lo llamaste mujeriego empedernido…

—¿Y? ¿Acaso no lo es? —replicó Ino sin inmutarse.

—El punto es que lo hiciste enfrente de su prometida, te le tiraste encima y lo besaste. Al parecer a la chica no le sentó muy bien la escena porque, después de golpearte, le arrojó el anillo de compromiso en la cara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**"****De cómo aliviar una resaca moral"**

Ino aún sentía una angustiante vergüenza cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Sakura. Había arreglado las cosas con su amiga y había prometido que no provocaría más disturbios públicos durante la operación "olvidar a Shikamaru". Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que por primera vez sentía vergüenza de sus acciones.

Sin duda Inuzuka Kiba tenía fama de galán y siempre había tenido mucho éxito entre las mujeres, aunque jamás entendería por qué. Nunca habían sido cercanos, ni siquiera en sus épocas de la academia. No era un chico mal parecido, pero tampoco un prospecto tentador. Era un tipo sumamente irritante, a su parecer, porque tenía un carácter explosivo y excesivamente franco que chocaba fácilmente con su propio carácter explosivo y excesivamente franco. Además odiaba la gabardina con vistas de peluche que solía usar en la adolescencia y aquellos modales un tanto animales que lo caracterizaban. A su modo de ver, no era la clase de hombre con el que le gustaría que la vieran en la calle.

No era su culpa que la prometida de Kiba, quienquiera que fuese la chica, no estuviera reconciliada con la fama de conquistador que precedía a su chico. O que no pudiera lidiar con la larga lista de chicas que el Inuzuka tenía en su haber. Aunque una vocecita interna le reclamaba que aquella tampoco había sido la forma más elegante de recordárselo.

¡Y además lo había besado enfrente de ella!

Ino se sonrojó aún más al pensar en ello. Aquella había sido la primera vez que Ino había besado a un hombre por iniciativa propia. Que el receptor fuese un chico cualquiera y que no recordara nada de aquel suceso, convertía aquello en una situación simplemente patética y bochornosa.

Había pasado toda la mañana detrás del mostrador de la tienda, sin más actividad que haber atendido a un par de clientes. Aquello le había dado todo el tiempo para vivir su resaca en paz, pero también le había abierto la puerta a su conciencia para atormentarla y obligarla a reflexionar. Finalmente, no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque el hecho de que su vida amorosa fuese un desastre no le daba el derecho de desbaratar la vida de los demás.

Suspiró con resignación y decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar la cara por su comportamiento. Tomó la bocina del teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número conocido.

—¡Hola, Hinata-chan! Necesito un favor enorme…

Media hora después, Ino se encontraba por las calles, intentando ubicar una dirección que había anotado a toda prisa en un trozo de papel. Conforme se acercaba a su destino, sentía sus entrañas volverse más pesadas. Sin embargo, ella era Yamanaka Ino, siempre segura de sí misma. Y esta no podía ser la excepción.

Se adentró por algunas calles más y comenzó a escuchar algunos ladridos cercanos. Se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino y se detuvo frente a la entrada principal, sintiendo como el valor abandonaba su cuerpo. Dos veces levantó la mano dispuesta a golpear la puerta y dos veces retrocedió con la intención de deshacer el camino andado, pero no se decidía a hacer ni la una ni la otra.

—"Vamos, Ino, no seas cobarde" —pensó—. "La tercera es la vencida".

Cuando por fin estaba a punto de golpear la puerta principal, escuchó un ligero gruñido del otro lado y ésta se abrió, revelando a un Inuzuka Kiba con cara de pocos amigos. Claro, pensó, en un clan de rastreadores era lógico que notaran su presencia aunque ésta todavía no fuera anunciada.

—¿Qué buscas aquí, Yamanaka? — Inuzuka Kiba y su perro Akamaru la miraban desde el umbral; el primero con evidente hastío dibujado por todo su rostro y el segundo gruñendo por lo bajo.

—Hola, Kiba. Yo… esto… yo vine… por lo de ayer… —Ino de pronto no podía controlar su tartamudeo y un ligero sonrojó se extendió por sus mejillas.

—¡Piérdete, Ino! —Kiba claramente no tenía ni un ápice de tolerancia en su favor y estaba por estrellarle la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Vine a disculparme! —borbotó Ino y aquello fue lo único que hizo desistir a Kiba de mandarla a volar.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Tú? —se burló Kiba, con una sonrisa de lado que mostraba uno de sus alargados colmillos—. ¡La grandiosa Yamanaka Ino quiere disculparse! Esto se va a poner bueno…

—Por favor, Kiba, no lo hagas más difícil…

—¿¡Que no te lo ponga difícil!? ¡Hay que ver los cojones! —bufó él—. Mi novia terminó conmigo por tu culpa y yo debo ser comprensivo contigo…

Ino se sintió empequeñecer ante la mirada acusadora de Kiba. La vergüenza que sentía tampoco la estaba ayudando a recomponerse. Pero decidió que no se había tomado tantas molestias como para irse sin un perdón o al menos haber intentado obtenerlo.

—¡Perdóname, Kiba! —lo interrumpió Ino y soltó sus disculpas con rapidez, sin apenas detenerse a respirar—. ¡Discúlpame por haberte causado problemas con tu novia, por haberte insultado, por haberte hecho quedar como un golfo delante de ella, y por haberte besado!

Kiba suspiró sonoramente, sin que la expresión furibunda de su rostro se relajara ni un poco. Dio un paso adelante, y se colocó a un palmo de narices de distancia de Ino, sin importarle que estuviera violando el espacio personal de la chica.

—¿Qué te sucede, Ino? Tú no eres el tipo de mujer que se disculpa con nadie. ¿Ya no piensas coquetearme como ayer? Porque así es como eres tú, ¿no? —Kiba le preguntó con la voz cargada de veneno. Ino se sintió sonrojar por nuevamente y agachó el rostro, pero Kiba empujó su barbilla con un par de dedos y la obligó a verlo a los ojos—. ¿No será más bien que quieres las respuestas que no te di ayer? ¿No prefieres que te diga si eres buena besando? ¿O mejor te cuento sobre las veces que te he imaginado desnuda y me masturbo con esa imagen en la cabeza?

Ino se sobresaltó como si hubiera recibido un latigazo, sin saber si ello se debía al evidente sarcasmo en las palabras de Kiba, al brusco contacto de sus dedos callosos con su piel o a la mirada sombría que estaba dirigiéndole sin censura. Por su parte, Kiba la soltó rápidamente y retrocedió un paso, atónito ante la reacción de ella. Si no se equivocaba, eso que había visto en los ojos verdes de la rubia no era otra cosa sino miedo puro.

—Yo… de verdad… lo siento —murmuró la chica torpemente, antes de girarse y prepararse para correr lejos.

—¡Espera, Ino! —y una mano en su codo la detuvo antes de que ella pudiera escapar.

Ino respiró profundamente y se obligó a calmarse, antes de volver a mirar al chico al rostro. En verdad quería terminar con este asunto lo mejor que pudiera o su conciencia no la dejaría en paz nunca. Y aunque Kiba se estaba comportando como un cretino, ella sentía que se lo merecía.

—Discúlpame, Ino —murmuró él, sorprendiéndola—. No debí tratarte así.

—No, no te fijes… —musitó Ino—. Yo sólo quería decirte que ayer tuve un día horrible y anoche estaba muy ebria. Pero eso no justifica mi conducta y de verdad me siento muy mal por lo que pasó con tu novia.

Kiba suspiró y retrocedió un paso para recargarse en el umbral de la puerta.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Ino —el muchacho le sonrió débilmente—. Pero tienes que saber que mi ruptura con Akane no tuvo que ver contigo. Ella nunca ha confiado completamente en mí y tú sólo le diste el pretexto perfecto para botarme.

—¿La quieres? —le preguntó Ino de la nada.

—¿Qué…?

—Te pregunté que si quieres a tu novia —le repitió Ino con paciencia.

—Pues, sí… ¡obviamente! —contestó él, en un tono exasperado con en el que se le explica a un idiota que uno más uno son dos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no haces algo especial que le demuestre que eres digno de su confianza? Yo podría ayudarte a recuperarla… —le propuso Ino con un extraño brillo en los ojos que dejó perplejo a Kiba. ¿Cómo demonios podía esa mujer cambiar de estado de ánimo tan rápido?

—Te escucho.


End file.
